In Your Eyes
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Bagi orang-orang sepertiku, sulit untuk bertemu dengan orang baru, lebih lagi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama - Ichigo Kurosaki


**In Your Eyes**

.

.

.

 **In Your Eyes**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. – Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Drama/Romance.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

Disarankan membaca _**Berjalan Bersama**_ lebih dulu.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Ia berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan kakaknya yang berjalan pelan di belakang, karena tidak banyak kehidupan udara pemakaman jadi terasa semakin dingin, ia mendekap erat kedua buket bunga di pelukannya, musim gugur tahun ini terasa sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, bagi keluarganya ketika musim menjadi dingin itu artinya mereka harus bersiap pergi kepemakaman.

Sepatu berhaknya berhenti tepat di depan dua nisan.

"Aku membawa bunga untuk kalian,"

Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia menangis di hadapan mereka berdua, kehilangan dua anggota keluarga dalam waktu yang berdekatan bukan hal mudah, terutama saat kematian ibunya. "hari ini begitu dingin bukan?"

Saat keluarganya begitu terpukul atas kematian kakak iparnya, mereka harus kehilangan ibunya, saat itu rasanya dia juga ingin mati bersama mereka berdua.

Ia berjongkok meletakkan bunga di depan masing-masing nisan.

"Kau sudah selesai Rukia?"

Ia menatap kakaknya yang berwajah datar, dia memilih mundur dan membiarkan kakaknya berdiri di depan. "Aku ingin kau memikirkan lagi apa yang kukatakan sebelum ke sini, Byakuya- _nii_."

Dia melihat punggung kakaknya bergetar pelan, ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih, ada dua orang yang selalu menangis saat ke sini, keduanya kehilangan wanita yang paling mereka cintai, dan keduanya juga selalu berwajah datar di awal-hanya di awal.

Rukia berbalik pergi.

Dia juga menangis tapi itu dulu, bahkan sekarang dia sudah tidak ingat bagaimana caranya menangis, dia sadar harus ada satu orang yang berpura-pura baik-baik saja dan mengurus Rei.

Dia...

Lelah melihat wajah depresi ayah dan kakaknya.

.

.

.

In Your Eyes.

.

.

.

"Apa ada yang sedang bertengkar Rangiku?"

Di waktu tertentu seperti saat ini, dia akan menghabiskan waktu malam yang biasanya di buat lembur menjadi bersenang-senang di klub malam, ini juga cara pelampiasaannya untuk melepas stres dengan mabuk sampai pingsan, tapi dia tidak akan pulang ke rumah, dia tidak ingin Rei melihatnya saat sedang mabuk, dia pasti mengajak teman-temannya dan menumpang di rumah mereka.

"Ya, beberapa manusia menjijikan di sana." Rangiku mengangkat gelasnya.

Rukia memfokuskan kedua matanya, mencoba melihat keributan di bawah, tapi semua terasa buram-sepertinya dia sudah sangat mabuk. "Aku seperti mendengar suara Babon."

"Aku tadi juga berpapasan dengan Shuuhei di pintu masuk." Orihime memasukkan bedaknya ke dalam tas.

"Sepertinya Babon berbicara terlalu keras, dia jadi pusat perhatian sekarang," Nelliel melirik ke bawah dengan tidak peduli. "jika mereka semua ada disini, kau harus pulang dengan Kurosaki kali ini Rukia."

"Apa?!" dia tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Nelliel dengan jelas.

"aku tidak dengar Nell." Lanjutnya lirih.

Setelah itu Rukia tidak ingat apapun, sepertinya dia pingsan lebih dulu sebelum mengerti situasinya, dia juga tidak perlu panik, mungkin saat bangun dia pasti di rumah salah satu sahabatnya.

Tapi...

Yang saat ini dia rasakan membuatnya tidak mengerti, sejak kapan dada ketiga temannya menjadi keras, meski terkadang dada ketiga temannya membuat sesak napas tapi terasa lembut dan kenyal. Dia terus menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya, tapi dada siapa pun itu terasa keras dan bidang, ia yakin pulang ke rumah temannya...

Dengan rasa penasaran Rukia membuka matanya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika menemukan Ichigo tidur di sampingnya, ini terasa salah, dia terdiam mencoba mengingat apa yang dia lakukan kemarin, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dan dia tidak mengingat apa pun.

Rukia mencoba melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang memeluk pinggangnya, tapi... dia tidak bertenaga.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ia mendongak, ia melihat Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka, laki-laki itu bergerak pelan menyamankan posisinya untuk bisa memeluknya lebih erat.

"Tidurlah lagi, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun," cup. Ichigo mengecup bibirnya. "diluar sangat dingin."

Intinya tadi malam teman-temannya menyerahkannya pada Ichigo, jadi sekarang dia ada di rumah Ichigo, tidur sekasur berdua di kamar-tunggu! Bukankah itu agak...

"Ichigo kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?"

"Tidur berdua denganmu membuatku panas."

"He-apa?!"

.

.

.

In Your Eyes.

.

.

.

"Rei lihat wajahmu penuh krim es krim."

Rukia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan wajah keponakannya. " _Kaa-chan_ lain kali kita kesini lagi, ini enak." Rei berbicara seolah melupakan aura serius ayahnya.

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?" dia mengacak rambut Rei.

Byakuya melihat Rei. "Rei terus saja memanggilmu seperti itu," Byakuya menatapnya. "jika laki-laki lain pasti dia beranggapan Rei adalah anakmu." Lanjut Byakuya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku sekarang?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau mengurus anakku, saat ini waktumu untuk menjalani hidupmu sendiri," Byakuya menatapnya dengan hangat. "melihatnya lebih akrab denganmu membuatku merasa buruk."

Dia tersenyum. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kita saudara." Rukia tertawa pelan. "kau bisa mengurus Rei sendiri 'kan?"

Byakuya melirik anaknya dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya..." Byakuya tersenyum tipis. "aku masih butuh bantuanmu."

"Byakuya- _nii_ , aku tahu kau khawatir denganku-tapi hidupku tidak seburuk yang kau kira, Rei bukan penghalang untukku berkencan, kau harus lebih khawatir padamu hidupmu sendiri."

"Aku akan memikirkan lagi saranmu saat di Karakura." Byakuya meminum kopinya.

Rukia mengikuti Byakuya dengan meminum coklat panasnya. "Jika itu aku, lebih penting melihat ada seseorang yang bisa mengurus orang yang kucintai, kupikir Hisana- _nee_ juga akan berpikir begitu. Berapa lama kau di sana bersama Rei?"

"Seminggu."

"Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua."

.

.

.

In Your Eyes.

.

.

.

Wajah Ichigo tertekuk kaku, dia merasa tidak ada hal aneh diantaranya dan Ichigo, semuanya baik-baik saja, karena itu dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ichigo menekuk wajahnya dengan seram seperti itu.

Dia tidak melihat satu pun foto di ruangan Ichigo, laki-laki itu ternyata lebih dingin dari yang terlihat-hei dia hanya terlihat dingin diluar, dia juga memasang foto keluarganya dengan ukuran _big size_.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Kau minta putus?" suasana serius ini sedikit aneh baginya, Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tersenyum lebar. "bercanda." Lanjutnya.

"Berhentilah pergi ke klub."

Ucapan Ichigo membuatnya sedikit tidak mengerti, dia rasa tidak ada masalah dengan klub malam, dia dan Ichigo terkadang juga bertemu disana, hal tidak masuk akal apa yang baru saja Ichigo katakan padanya.

"Tersenyumlah Ichigo-aku tahu kau sedang menggodaku."

Tapi kekasihnya itu masih saja menatapnya serius.

"Kumohon." Ucap Ichigo pelan.

Rukia terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu tapi," baru kali ini, sepanjang hubungan mereka-dia tidak sependapat dengan Ichigo. "maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan ini, aku mengerti itu sudah menjadi gaya hidupmu, aku memahaminya karena aku juga sering pergi ke klub malam, karena itu aku berhati-hati saat menyuruhmu berhenti pergi ke sana." Ucap Ichigo.

Apa yang harus dia katakan.

Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi...

"Gaya hidup?" selama ini dia tidak tahu jika Ichigo memandangnya seperti itu, "ini lebih buruk dari bayanganku Ichigo, orang lain mungkin menganggapku negatif karena sering pergi ke klub malam tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tidak butuh padangan mereka-karena dirimu saja lebih dari cukup untukku,"

Hatinya sakit. "tapi di mataku sekarang, kau sama saja dengan mereka-apa aku salah?"

Beberapa ingatan terlintas di benaknya, Ichigo juga pernah salah paham tentang dia dan keponakannya, mungkin saja sekarang sama seperti itu, Rukia terdiam, ini musim dingin pertamanya bersama Ichigo, dia pikir tahun ini akan lebih baik dari pada kemarin, tapi kenapa perasaannya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Dengarkan aku-itu bukan maksudku Ru-"

"Kau benar," dia berdiri.

Dia terlanjur kecewa.

Sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"kali mungkin aku yang salah, mari bertemu lain kali Ichigo." Rukia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, ia berjalan dengan setenang mungkin, dan berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Eh?" Ia melihat Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya. "Rukia Tunggu!"

.

.

.

In Your Eyes.

.

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran mereka seminggu yang lalu, dia atau pun Ichigo tidak saling menghubungi, Rukia pikir, dirinya dan Ichigo butuh waktu untuk sendiri, tapi terlalu lama bertengkar itu juga tidak baik, itu hanya akan menumbuhkan rasa rindu yang berkepanjangan.

Ia menatap kopinya. "Sepertinya kopiku sekarang jadi es kopi."

Rukia melihat gedung di samping minimarket, salah satu firma hukum terkenal di Tokyo, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang bekerja di bidang yang sama dengan kakaknya, kenyataan dia berkencan dengan Ichigo juga membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Dia juga tidak pernah berpikir apa yang membuatnya menyukai laki-laki itu.

Tapi setiap kali dia melihat mata Ichigo, dia tahu jika... dia sudah jatuh cinta.

"Waktuku tidak banyak lagi." Gumam Rukia.

Menunggu di minimarket ini adalah cara termudah untuk Rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo, dan pertemuan itu terlihat seperti kebetulan, tapi baginya tidak ada yang kebetulan-dia hanya menunggu Ichigo datang ke sini, dan mulai berpura-pura, menyedihkan bukan?

Dia tahu jika caranya terlihat tidak keren.

Itu karena dia tidak pernah berkencan, Ichigo adalah yang pertama baginya.

Rukia menghela napas kasar, dia berdiri dari duduknya, sudah hampir pagi, dan dia harus segera pergi ke bandara. "Mungkin dia tidak lembur," Rukia mematikan ponselnya. "ini menyebalkan."

.

.

.

In Your Eyes.

.

.

.

Rukia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, setelah seharian terus memakai senyum palsu, saat kembali ke kamar hotel dia merasa untuk pertama kalinya perjalanan bisnis terasa begitu melelahkan, dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Tokyo, itu juga mungkin efek dia merindukan Ichigo, dan pertengkaran mereka dirinya membuat jarak pada Ichigo.

Itu kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku merasa malu bertemu dengannya." Ucap Rukia.

Ia menutup gorden kamarnya, berjalan pelan ke arah kasur-dan menghantamkan dirinya dengan keras.

.

.

.

In Your Eyes.

.

.

.

Rukia menyeret kopernya dengan bosan, dia menatap rumahnya dari balik kacamata hitam, beberapa detik kemudian tatapan matanya beralih pada salju, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada koper, Rukia mengumpulkan salju di telapak tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. Jadwal kepulangannya sempat diundur, mendadak dia harus bertemu beberapa klien lagi, dan selama itu dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya sama sekali.

Dia melemparkan sepatunya asal-asalan, gumpalan salju terjatuh di lantai saat di mulai berjalan, suara roda kopernya mengisi seluruh ruangan-dia lelah, dan di rumahnya tidak ada seorang pun, bahkan semua lampu mati.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah ini."

Rukia meninggalkan kopernya di ruang tengah, dia menyalakan semua lampu, setelah mengambil air di dapur Rukia mulai naik ke kamarnya.

Lampu kamarnya menyala.

"Siapa yang menyalakannya?" Rukia berjalan lebih cepat.

Dengan was-was dia membuka pintu kamarnya lebar. "Kupikir tidak ada or-" ucapannya terhenti, dia melihat kekasihnya tengah duduk dan membaca buku di kasurnya.

Ichigo menatapnya, dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gagang pintu, berjalan pelan untuk menutup gorden, suasana diantara mereka begitu canggung, dia begitu malu untuk berbicara pada Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau menutupnya?" Ichigo menaruh buku yang dibacanya.

Rukia hanya menatap pantulan Ichigo dari pintu kaca, "Ini sudah malam."

"Tapi salju sedang turun," Ichigo berdiri, memasukkan salah satu tangannya di saku celana. "ini salju pertama kita."

"Hn." Jawab Rukia.

Ichigo memeluknya.

Tubuh laki-laki itu terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman, "Aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau pulang terlambat?" dia tidak tahu harus membalas pelukannya atau tidak. "apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sedikit." Jawab Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa. "Baiklah~ maafkan aku, aku juga salah waktu itu, menyuruhmu tanpa bertanya lebih dulu," Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. "kau akan memaafkanku kan Rukia?"

"Apa yang kau berikan jika aku memaafkanmu?"

Ichigo berpikir. Cup. Dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya. "Aku bisa memberikanmu lebih dari ini."

Dia akhirnya tersenyum.

Tanpa Ichigo minta dia pasti akan memaafkannya, apa berbaikkan dalam suatu hubungan semudah ini? yang selalu didengarnya dari Rangiku tidak semanis ini.

Rukia menepuk pelan dada Ichigo. "Lain kali ceritakan padaku tentangmu, kau hanya sibuk bertanya tentang hidupku dan tidak pernah terbuka padaku," dia menaruh gelas minumnya, "aku sangat lelah karena merindukanmu." Rukia memeluk Ichigo.

Laki-laki itu membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Rukia."

"Aku tidak akan memafkanmu."

.

.

.

In Your Eyes.

.

.

.

Dia menatap album foto yang warnanya sudah pudar, bahkan tulisannya tertutup debu yang susah dibersihkan, dengan pelan Rukia membuka halaman pertama.

Tidak ada foto, hanya sebuah potongan kertas, dengan tulisan.

"Bahagia bisa..." dia menatap pemilik album. "bisa bersamamu." Dan mulutnya tertutup rapat.

Ichigo menatap album di tangannya dengan sedih, kekasihnya tidak berbicara apa pun setelah memberikannya album foto, beberapa sudut album juga terlihat menghitam, seperti bekas terbakar.

"Aku akan menceritakannya," Ichigo tersenyum padanya. "semua yang ingin kau dengar ada di dalam situ."

Rukia membuka halaman kedua.

Ada satu foto, seorang gadis yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, gayanya agak terlihat seperti laki-laki, dia tersenyum, gadis itu terlihat sangat muda dengan seragam sekolahnya, foto itu membuatnya sadar, jika sekarang dia sudah sangat tua.

"Rumah kami di Karakura tidak begitu jauh, kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama," dia menatap Ichigo.

"karena itu kami sering bermain bersama." Lanjut Ichigo.

Dia membuka halaman ketiga, kali ini ada foto Ichigo, terlihat perban luka di kepalanya, sudut bibirnya juga sobek, kekasihnya terlihat seperti preman, membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Kau mengalahkan orangnya?"

Ichigo tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya, "Tentu saja aku mengalahkannya. Dia sedikit memiliki jiwa laki-laki, dan karena itu juga kami menjadi semakin dekat, lebih dekat, dan aku tidak bisa lagi menjelaskan perasaanku padanya."

"Kau mulai menyukainya." Ucap Rukia tenang.

Di halaman berikutnya ada foto Ichigo dan teman gadisnya, mereka tertawa bersama di dalam foto, Ichigo atau teman gadisnya itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa Ichigo juga seperti ini saat bersamanya? Bisakah dia membuat Ichigo tertawa seperti ini? dia bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana tersenyum tanpa kepalsuan.

Di foto lainnya, mereka sepertinya pergi berkencan, gadis itu mencoba berdandan, terlihat aneh, mungkin karena gadis itu tidak pernah berdandan dan saat itu dia ingin terlihat cantik di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Itu hari-hari yang menyenangkan, semua yang aku lewati bersamanya terasa mudah, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berpisah dengannya, karena aku tidak ingin. Dia orang pertama yang benar-benar aku sukai," Ichigo tersenyum pahit. "selama masa sekolahku, aku tidak pernah bertemu gadis sepertinya, aku juga tidak menyangka jika dulu dia menyukaiku, dia... menyukaiku lebih dulu."

Rukia tidak menatap Ichigo, tangannya terus membuka halaman-halaman lain.

"Dan dia berhasil membuatmu menyukainya."

"Tapi kau berhasil membuatku menyukaimu lebih dulu Rukia." Ucap Ichigo.

Rukia berhenti.

"Aku tahu," dia tersenyum manis. "kau tidak bisa menolak pesonaku."

Sepertinya hubungan mereka sampai di bangku kuliah, gadis berambut hitam cepak itu memeluk beberapa buku fakultas olahraga, mereka pasti terpisah fakultas. Gadis itu sudah mulai berdandan di foto selanjutnya, Ichigo pasti senang saat itu, meski pun riasannya tipis sekali-gadis itu terlihat lebih cantik.

"Tidak ada foto lagi, saat kuliah kalian tidak pergi berkencan? Apa mahasiswa sesibuk itu," dia menutup album foto. "jadi bagaimana akhirnya?" tanya Rukia.

"Kami berbeda fakultas, dan kegiatan perkuliahan mulai menyita waktu masing-masing, kami tetap saling menghubungi tapi jarang bertemu. Hubungan kami merenggang, hingga akhirnya dia meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, aku tidak bisa menerimanya-aku terlanjur mencintainya,"

"dia tidak memberikan alasan padaku, karena itu aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya selama 6 tahun-bahkan aku datang ke pernikahannya, dia, Tatsuki Arisawa-kekasihku selama 4 tahun."

Rukia tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kenapa Arisawa- _san_ menulis, bahagia saat bersamamu di halaman pertama?"

Ichigo menggeleng.

"dan kenapa dia tidak memberitahu alasannya padamu, karena hanya ada satu alasan yang kupikirkan, saat dia mengakhiri hubungan kalian, dia merasa buruk di depanmu, tapi dia tidak ingin kau terluka-karena dia juga bahagia saat bersamamu dulu," Rukia tertawa pelan. "tenang saja, aku tidak akan seperti itu,"

"dengan jelas! Aku akan mengatakan alasanku meminta putus darimu nanti ha ha." Lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Kau harus mengatakannya dengan jelas," Rukia menatap Ichigo. "jika tidak aku akan membunuhmu." Lanjut Ichigo.

.

.

.

In Your Eyes.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa Ichigo lembur juga?"

Rukia mengambil tasnya, mencari-cari ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak berbunyi sejak pagi, malam ini dia lembur, tapi pekerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak, jadi dia bisa pulang cepat.

Sejak mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka, Rukia rasa hubungannya dengan Ichigo juga terasa lebih dekat, mereka berdua saling terbuka satu sama lain, terutama bercerita tentang masa lalu masing-masing, keluarga, dan juga diri sendiri.

Dia ingin hubungannya tidak selalu tentang bersenang-senang di akhir minggu, tapi berbicara satu sama lain, bagaimana hari mereka, bagaimana perasaan mereka, apakah hari mereka menyenangkan atau pembicaraan ringan lainnya.

"Ponselku mati?"

Rukia bergerak cepat, menarik laci dengan kasar, tangannya dengan cepat menemukan _charge_. "ini harus segera menyala." Ia berjongkok di bawah mejanya, sibuk mencari colokan listrik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana Rukia?"

"Aku mau menghubungimu, tapi tunggu-kau sudah ada di sini." Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ichigo membantu Rukia keluar, "Renji mengatakan jika kau sedang lembur, aku ke sini karena tidak bisa menghubungimu," Ichigo tersenyum. "kau sudah selesai?"

"Kau tidak lembur?"

"Tidak."

Tangan Rukia berhenti memasukkan barang ke dalam tasnya. "Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini? Kupikir kau sedang lembur." Dia menatap Ichigo yang juga menatapnya.

Ichigo berjalan mendekat, mendekapnya dengan pelan. "Aku ingin pulang bersamamu," Ichigo menghela napas lelah. "hari ini sangat melelahkan"

Rukia tersenyum.

Ia mengusap pelan punggung Ichigo.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik."

.

.

.

In Your Eyes.

.

.

.

"Jalan mulai tertutup salju, kau mau aku menjemputmu saja?"

Ia menatap Ichigo yang sibuk memasangkan syal padanya, laki-laki itu dari tadi juga terus berbicara tentang kecelakaan di jalan akibat salju, dia hanya mendengarkannya, dan memperhatikan bagaimana Ichigo mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tahu kau sibuk." Jawab Rukia.

Wajah Ichigo seketika tertekuk jelek. "Baiklah aku tidak sibuk." Sahut Ichigo cepat.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu," Ia menggenggam tangan Ichigo, "aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, kau tahu, semakin kau mencoba menyakinkanku semakin banyak kerutan jelek di wajahmu."

"Aku-"

Rukia mengangkat tangannya. "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk."

Aroma wangi bunga membaur di seluruh ruangan, meski di luar sangat dingin tapi di dalam sini begitu hangat dan segar, warna-warna bunga juga membuat mata tenang.

"Ini adalah tempat favorit _Kaa-san_ dan Hisana- _nee_ membeli bunga," Rukia tersenyum. "hanya untuk membeli bunga saja kenapa harus begitu jauh." Lanjutnya.

"Ibuku juga menyukai bunga." Sahut Ichigo pelan.

Ia menatap Ichigo, "Sejak _Kaa-san_ ikut pindah ke sini, kesukaannya merangkai bunga bertambah besar, terkadang dia juga menjelaskan arti setiap bunga padaku, tapi aku selalu lupa setelahnya," dia tertawa pelan. "aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktuku lebih banyak untuk menemani _Kaa-san_ , karena itu aku bersyukur Hisana- _nee_ datang ke keluarga kami."

Rukia mengambil setangkai mawar berwarna pink. "bagiku Hisana- _nee_ seperti mawar ini, ini bukan tentang terlihat anggun meski memiliki duri, dia terlihat mengaggumkan, dengan kelembutannya yang tidak bisa aku tiru."

Ichigo mendekap bahunya.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Rukia menatap wanita yang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya dan Ichigo, dia menaruh kembali mawar di genggamannya, "Aku ingin membeli bunga, tapi bisa aku melihat-lihat sebentar?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, panggil aku jika selesai."

Setelah wanita itu pergi, fokusnya kembali pada bunga-bunga di depannya.

"Di hari-hari spesialnya Ibuku akan membeli banyak bunga, jika kau melihatnya mungkin kau akan menganggap rumahku toko bunga," Ichigo tertawa senang, "tapi Ibuku hanya membeli mawar putih,"

Melihat kekasihnya begitu bahagia saat menceritakan ibunya membuat Rukia tenang, ternyata Ichigo masih menyimpan kenangan indah tentang ibunya, dia tahu ibu Ichigo juga sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

"dia berkata itu semua bentuk perasaannya untuk ayah." Lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya pada Ichigo.

"Aku ingin Ibumu adalah laki-laki," Rukia tertawa pelan.

"dia begitu romantis."

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya lagi. "Apa aku tidak romantis?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Meski pun kau anaknya, sepertinya calon mertuaku tidak menurunkan keromantisannya padamu, kau adalah laki-laki paling tidak romantis yang kukenal," Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo. "tenang saja, aku tidak akan memintamu menjadi romantis,"

Dia mengambil seikat bunga mawar merah.

"bagiku tidak perlu ada bentuknya, cukup hanya seperti ini saja." Lanjut Rukia.

.

.

.

In Your Eyes.

.

.

.

Ia menatap dengan penuh minat pemateri di depan, bukan karena materinya begitu bagus, tapi karena orang yang membawakannya, dia tidak asing dengan perempuan itu, parasnya kini sudah berubah menjadi kecantikan dewasa, dan aura tomboy juga sudah menghilang.

Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran, kenapa perempuan itu bisa membuang orang seperti Ichigo, apa perempuan itu sadar, jika setelah mereka berpisah Ichigo masih tetap menyukainya, dan Ichigo terluka saat menghadiri pernikahannya.

Dia harap perempuan itu tidak akan pernah menyadarinya, dan membiarkannya memiliki Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat tangannya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Arisawa- _san_."

"Ya?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

In Your Eyes.

.

.

.

"Bagi keluarga kami, ketika musim menjadi dingin itu artinya kami semua harus bersiap ke pemakaman, tidak mudah kehilangan dua anggota keluarga di waktu yang berdekatan, terutama bagi dua pria dalam keluargaku," Rukia menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Seperti yang pernah kau ucapkan, aku tahu mereka membodohiku, karena setiap datang ke pemakaman, _Tou-san_ atau Byakuya- _nii_ pasti menangis,"

Ia menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo. "melihat mereka begitu setiap tahun membuatku stress, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghibur mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah untuk mengurus Rei, karena itu aku pergi ke klub malam, aku membuang semua beban sampai pingsan. Semua teman-temanku tahu tentang itu, aku juga ingin mendengar saranmu, tapi sulit bagiku untuk berhenti pergi ke klub-saat musim dingin tiba, semua beban itu sudah terlalu berat untuk terus kubawa." Lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo merangkulnya.

"Hn, harusnya aku bertanya lebih dulu," laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas besar. "kau bisa berbagi beban denganku sekarang, ketika waktu semakin sulit bagimu, kau bisa datang padaku dan aku akan memberimu pelukan, jika kau sudah bekerja dengan keras. Tapi jangan memaksaku melihatmu pingsan lagi-aku tidak bisa, itu membuatku takut,"

"aku tidak akan melarangmu pergi ke klub, tapi kau bisa mengurangi datang ke sana, itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu." Ichigo tersenyum.

Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo.

"Maaf, karenaku kita bertengkar."

Ichigo mengambil gelas minumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, itu sebagian dari proses."

"Kau tahu..."

Rukia terdiam sesaat. "sepertinya aku lupa membeli sesuatu." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

Rukia tersenyum lebar. "Karena aku ingin liburku sedikit panjang, jadi aku lembur ekstra dan aku lupa membeli hadiah untukmu," ia menghela napas lelah. "padahal ini Natal, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya."

Ichigo tertawa. "Kau berhutang padaku untuk kado itu Rukia."

"Tawamu membuatku kesal." Sahut Rukia cuek.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Ichigo tidak terima.

"Kau seperti mengejekku."

Ichigo memeluknya. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Untuk seterusnya mari terus seperti ini, jika bisa aku akan menghentikan waktu, aku tidak ingin waktu berlalu dengan cepat, terutama saat bersamamu."

"Selamat natal."

.

.

.

 _End._

 **A/N :**

Sebenernya aku nggak punya ekspetasi tinggi buat fandom ini lagi, karena sepertinya udah ditinggalin setelah kejadian kapal karam awkwkw, tapi kesukaanku pada dua karakter utama juga nggak bisa gitu aja di buang, setelah cerita ini di upload, mungkin butuh waktu lebih lebih lama lagi buat aku nulis di fandom ini lagi. ketemu lain waktu, entah setahun, dua tahun, atau tiga tahun lagi^^

Dan sedikit membahas tentang projek yang udah disinggung di awal, ini rukia version, biasanya jika ada 2 versi, adegannya sama tapi untuk projekku memang memiliki 2 versi tapi dengan judul yang berbeda, adegan yang berbeda dan satu ide cerita.

 **Balasan Review :**

Nad-Ru15 : terima kasih buat koreksinya awkwkw, aku pikir setelah projek ini selesai bakalan lama update di sini lagi, terima kasih udah review.

Rukichigo : hei terima kasih udah review ya, semoga yang ini juga masuk kategori sweett awkwkw

aHideDiamond02 : terima kasih udah review, kalo baca ini juga senyum-senyum aku bakal terima kasih banget awkwkw.

Naruzhea AiChi : kayaknya semua orang kategori Ichigo juga pengen awkwk, terima kasih udah review.

 **Thank's to beloved reader for favorite**

Eonnichee835, Nad-Ru15

 **Thank's to beloved reader for follow**

Eonnichee835, Nad-Ru15


End file.
